


Sunday

by Nyada



Series: A Heart's Journey [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e17 Sunday, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, POV Teyla Emmagan, Past Relationship(s), Sequel, UST
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]„Wieso hast Du mich geküsst?“<br/>Zu meiner Überraschung antwortet John prompt und präzise. „Wir brauchten einen Abschluss, Teyla, und das war er.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Stargate Atlantis  
**A Heart's Journey, Part IV:**  
**Sunday (1/2)**  
Written by Nyada

  
  
  
„Hey, Teyla, warten Sie!“  
Ich hebe den Kopf und drehe ihn im Gehen in die Richtung, aus der die inzwischen vertraut gewordene Stimme mich gerufen hat. Ich beginne unwillkürlich zu lächeln, als ich Ronon Dex entdecke, der mit zuwinkt und sich einen Weg durch den belebten Gang bahnt. Mit großen Schritten und einem breiten Grinsen kommt er auf mich zu marschiert.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Ronon“, begrüße ich ihn freudig. Von all den Leuten, die ich bereits kennengelernt habe, ist mir Ronon mit Abstand am sympathischsten, dicht gefolgt von Carson Beckett, meinem immerzu gut gelaunten Vorgesetzten, der ein wahres Goldstück von Mensch ist.  
  
„Wo wollen Sie schon so früh hin?“, fragt mich mein Gegenüber neugierig, schließt mit zwei großen Schritten zu mir auf und trabt locker neben mir her.  
  
„Ich habe Colonel Carter versprochen, dass ich ihr heute Vormittag die Ergebnisse der Quartalsuntersuchungen des Militär-Personals vorbeibringe“, erkläre ich und halte den Tablett-Computer hoch, auf dem die besagten Ergebnisse abgespeichert sind.  
  
„Klingt nicht besonders interessant“, meint Ronon, und ich gebe ihm insgeheim Recht.  
  
„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung“, seufze ich und reibe meinen total verspannten Nacken. Fast drei Wochen intensiver, teils bis in die Abendstunden andauernder Arbeit liegen hinter mir und ich spüre jeden einzelnen Knochen und Muskel meines Körpers. Mir graut es schon jetzt bei der Vorstellung, dass dasselbe Spektakel in wenigen Tagen mit den Check-Up’s sämtlicher 105 Wissenschaftler in eine zweite Runde startet.  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so erschöpft war“, klage ich Ronon mein Leid, woraufhin er mich stirnrunzelnd ansieht.  
  
„Das heißt dann wohl, Sie begleiten uns am Sonntag nicht aufs Festland“, schlussfolgert er scharfsinnig, und ich stöhne innerlich auf. _Der Ausflug aufs Festland…_  
  
„Das ist _diesen_ Sonntag?“, frage ich und fasse mir an die Stirn, als mein Gegenüber zu nicken beginnt. „Das habe ich ja _total_ vergessen“, gestehe ich; es ist immerhin schon einige Wochen her, dass Ronon mich eingeladen hat, ihn und einige Expeditionsmitglieder am nächsten freien Sonntag auf das nahe gelegene Festland zu begleiten.  
  
„Major Lorne und Lieutenant Ford wollen am Strand ein Barbecue veranstalten“, versucht er auch jetzt noch einmal mich für die Sache zu gewinnen, und ich muss gestehen, dass die Vorstellung, einen Tag außerhalb der Stadt zu verbringen, durchaus etwas sehr Verlockendes hat.  
  
Knapp drei Monate sind seit meiner Ankunft vergangen, und während tagtäglich Teams die Stadt verlassen, um die Galaxie zu erkunden oder Handelspartnerschaften mit den Völkern der Pegasusgalaxie zu pflegen, verbringe ich den Großteil meiner Zeit auf der Krankenstation und gehe meiner Arbeit nach.  
Ich habe noch keine engeren Bekanntschaften schließen können, auch wenn Ronon, Carson, Doktor Keller und selbst Doktor McKay sehr nett zu mir sind. Doch noch immer habe ich das Gefühl ständig unter Beobachtung zu stehen. Insbesondere Colonel Sumner, der strenge Militärkommandant der Stadt, und Sergeant Bates, seines Zeichens Atlantis‘ Sicherheitsoffizier und inoffiziell Sumners ‚rechte Hand‘, verhalten sich mir gegenüber sehr misstrauisch.  
Das Gefühl, willkommen zu sein und für die Arbeit, die ich leiste, akzeptiert zu werden, hat sich noch nicht eingestellt. Die meisten Abende verbringe ich daher allein in meinem Quartier, welches ich mir in den letzten Wochen wohnlich eingerichtet habe und in dem ich mich inzwischen sehr wohl fühle. Ich gehe zeitig zu Bett und stehe morgens meistens noch vor dem Weckerklingeln auf, mache mich fertig und gehe dann eine Kleinigkeit in der Kantine frühstücken.  
Ronon’s Vorschlag, etwas Zeit mit ihm und den anderen zu verbringen, klingt daher durchaus reizvoll, doch gerade, als ich beschließe, ihn zu begleiten, fällt mir etwas Wichtiges wieder ein.  
  
„Ich kann leider nicht“, teile ich ihm bedauernd mit. „Ich habe am Sonntag die Notfallschicht für Doktor Cole übernommen. Sie hat die Grippe.“  
  
„Kann das nicht jemand anderes übernehmen?“, fragt Ronon.  
  
Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf. „Ich fürchte nein. Es tut mir wirklich leid“, beteuere ich mit bestürzter Miene. „Ich hätte Sie wirklich sehr gern begleitet. Vielleicht das nächste Mal“, vertröste ich ihn, dennoch ist meinem Gegenüber die Enttäuschung merkbar anzusehen.  
  
„Naja“, meint er und zuckt mit den Achseln, „da kann man nichts machen. Schade.“  
  
„Ja, das finde ich auch“, wiederhole ich. „Aber Sie werden sich bestimmt auch ohne mich köstlich amüsieren.“  
  
Erneut zucken Ronon’s Schultern nach oben. „Mal sehen.“ Es tut mir leid, ihn so enttäuschen zu müssen. Wir unterhalten uns noch etwa ein, zwei Minuten lang über das Geschehen der letzten Tage, dann verabschieden wir uns und gehen jeder unseres Weges.  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Teyla?“  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen, als mich von hinten eine Hand sanft an der Schulter berührt. Mein Kopf fährt ruckartig herum, doch ich beruhige mich augenblicklich, als ich in Carson Becketts freundlich lächelndes Gesicht blicke.  
  
„Du meine Güte, Carson, Sie haben mich jetzt aber erschreckt“, versuche ich ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden, worin ich jedoch nicht sonderlich gut bin, denn sein gütiges Lächeln wird noch breiter.  
  
„Verzeihen Sie“, sagt er, „aber ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil ich Sie seit fast einer Stunde weder gesehen, noch etwas von Ihnen gehört habe. Ist alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigt er sich besorgt.  
  
„Aber ja“, antworte ich. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
  
Carson hebt die Augenbrauen. „Sind Sie sicher?“, hakt er nach. „Liebes, ich habe Sie beobachtet und Sie haben in den letzten zwanzig Minuten nichts anderes getan, als unentwegt auf einen leeren Bildschirm zu starren“, sagt er und deutet auf den Computerbildschirm.  
In der Tat sind sämtliche Programme geschlossen, und so langsam dämmert es mir, dass ich _tatsächlich_ in den letzten zwanzig Minuten nichts anderes getan habe, als Löcher in die Luft zu starren. Ein erschöpft klingendes Seufzen entkommt mir, und ich reibe mir übers Gesicht.  
  
„Ich werde Sie jetzt etwas fragen“, kündigt Carson an, nachdem er mich von Kopf bis Fuß einer raschen Betrachtung unterzogen hat. „Und ich möchte, dass Sie mir eine ehrliche Antwort geben. Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal so richtig ausgeschlafen, Teyla?“  
  
Ich lächele matt. „Das müsste so vor zehn oder elf Jahren gewesen sein“, erwidere ich. „Sie müssten eigentlich genauso gut wie ich wissen, dass unser Job uns nicht viel Zeit für Schlaf und Erholung lässt.“  
  
Carson nickt. „Glauben Sie, Teyla, während meiner Studienzeit habe ich jede freie Minute genutzt und dort geschlafen, wo ich mich gerade befand. Einmal sogar im Keller, auf dem Tisch unseres Pathologen, der darüber alles andere als erfreut war. Seine Assistentin übrigens auch nicht. Ich habe das arme Ding zu Tode erschreckt.“  
  
Die Vorstellung bringt uns beide zum Lachen, aber schon nach wenigen Augenblicken kehrt mein Vorgesetzter zum Ernst zurück.  
  
„Sie sollten sich etwas ausruhen“, wiederholt er und wirft mir dabei einen seiner berühmtberüchtigten väterlichen Blicke zu. „Sie sehen ziemlich erschöpft aus.“  
  
„So fühle ich mich ehrlich gesagt auf“, gestehe ich seufzend.  
  
„Dann nehmen Sie sich die nächsten beiden Tage doch frei“, meint Carson, doch ich schüttele mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Das geht aber nich-“  
  
„Das war keine Bitte, Teyla“, fällt Carson mir streng ins Wort. „Sie nehmen sich Samstag und Sonntag frei, schlafen sich mal so richtig aus und relaxen. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorge wegen Ihrer Schicht am Sonntag“, meint er, als ich den Mund auftue, um ihn genau daran zu erinnern. „Ich werde den Laden hier für Sie schmeißen.“  
  
„Aber Sonntag ist doch auch Ihr freier Tag, Carson“, protestiere ich. „Sie wollten doch auf dem Festland fischen gehen, nicht wahr?“, rufe ich uns beiden in Erinnerung.  
  
Mein Gegenüber seufzt. „Tja, das war der Plan, aber leider scheinen alle anderen schon anderweitig verplant zu sein“, meint er achselzuckend. „Und alleine macht es keinen Spaß.“  
  
„Aber, Carson-“  
  
Erneut unterbricht er mich, indem er die Hand hebt. „Keine Widerrede“, ermahnt er mich. „Ich werde Ihre Schicht am Sonntag übernehmen und Sie ruhen sich schön aus, verstanden?“ Seine Stimme klingt sanft, aber bestimmt, und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als einzuwilligen.  
  
Ich nicke seufzend. „Verstanden“, wiederhole ich und schenke ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, denn- zugegeben- ich freue mich schon ein klein wenig über sein freimütiges Angebot. „Vielen Dank, Carson“, sage ich und umarme ihn kurz, aber herzlich. „Sie haben was gut bei mir.“  
  
„Keine Ursache, Liebes“, lächelt er und drückt mich sanft an sich. „Das nächste Mal bin ich dann dran.“  
  
„Ja, ganz bestimmt“, grinse ich.  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Gegen zehn nach sieben und damit fast eine ganze Stunde zu früh betrete ich am Sonntagmorgen die Jumperbucht, in der ich mich mit Ronon und den anderen um 8:00 Uhr treffen soll. Wie ich bereits auf dem Weg geahnt habe, bin ich die Erste. Ich stelle meine Tasche ab, werfe einen Blick auf die Uhr- 7:11 Uhr- und warte ein paar Minuten. Neugierig schaue ich mich um und lasse meinen Blick über die kleinen antikischen Transportschiffe, die sogenannten ‚Puddle Jumper‘, schweifen. Noch nie bin ich mit einem von ihnen geflogen, und während ich auf das Eintreffen der anderen warte, versuche ich mir vorzustellen, wie es sich wohl anfühlt.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, höre ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir sagen. Ich muss wohl so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen sein, dass ich niemanden habe kommen hören. Ich drehe mich um und sehe John im Eingang der Jumperbucht stehen.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, erwidere ich vorsichtig.  
  
„Sieht so aus, als wären wir beide etwas früh dran“, meint John, und ich nicke.  
  
„Ja, sieht so aus“, wiederhole ich und senke verlegen den Blick. John tut dasselbe, was zeigt, wie unangenehm auch ihm dieses unerwartete Zusammentreffen ist.  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelingt es mir, ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Ich weiß, wie lächerlich wir uns verhalten, aber ich kann auch nicht die Augen vor der Tatsache verschließen, dass sich unsere Situation eher verschlechtert als verbessert hat. Seit jenem Abend, an dem ein Gespräch in meinem Quartier nach einer unüberlegten Äußerung meinerseits aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist, woraufhin er mich mit einem Kuss überrumpelte und verschwand, geht John mir aus dem Weg. Nur wenige Male habe ich ihn seither zu Gesicht bekommen, und heute ist das erste Mal, dass wir seit drei Monaten wieder mehr als nur ein, zwei Sätze miteinander reden.  
  
„Nun, so können wir uns wenigstens die besten Plätze sichern“, dringt John’s leicht amüsiert klingende Stimme zu mir durch, und als ich blinzele, sehe ich, wie er sich bereits einem der Jumper nähert. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass er nicht seine übliche dunkelgraue Standarduniform trägt, sondern eine helle Cargo-Shorts und ein locker sitzendes hellblaues Hemd. Er hat einen Rucksack geschultert, den er jedoch absetzt, als er den Platz an der Steuerkonsole einnimmt. Neugierig spähe ich über seine Schulter und verfolge erstaunt, wie das Steuermodul des Jumpers unter seinen Händen wie von Geisterhand zum Leben erwacht.  
  
_Was für eine faszinierende Technologie_ , denke ich, setze mich auf den Platz zu seiner Rechten und beobachte ihn, wie er routinemäßig, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, einige Werte kontrolliert, die ihm auf der großen Glasfrontscheibe angezeigt werden. Meine Blicke scheinen ihn nicht im Geringsten dabei zu stören. Er ist so sehr auf seine Arbeit konzentriert, dass er nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn von der Seite betrachte.  
Ich mustere sein Profil, sein markantes Kinn, das er vorschiebt, während er die Werte überprüft, seine Nase mit der leicht nach oben gebogenen Nasenspitze. Er sieht besser aus als direkt nach unserer Ankunft. Die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen und die ausgeprägt Sorgenfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen sind verschwunden und sein Gesicht hat sogar etwas Farbe bekommen.  
Ich muss wohl ein Geräusch von mir gegeben haben, denn auf einmal sieht John zu mir herüber. Unsere Blicke treffen sich, und ich schlucke, als seine haselnussfarbenen Augen mein Gesicht scannen.  
  
„John…“, sage ich leise, in der Hoffnung, ein Gespräch mit ihm beginnen zu können, doch er springt unvermittelt auf.  
  
„Ich muss die Ausrüstung kontrollieren“, murmelt er, begibt sich in das Heckteil des Jumpers und beginnt die Kisten in den Aufbewahrungsnetzen über den Sitzbänken auf ihren Inhalt hin zu überprüfen. Nur wenige Sekunden später tritt Jennifer Keller in Erscheinung und seufzt erleichtert, als sie mich entdeckt.  
  
„Gott sei Dank“, stößt sie hervor, drängelt sich schwer bepackt an John vorbei und gesellt sich zu mir ins Cockpit. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich viel zu früh bin“, kichert sie und stellt ihre Taschen ab.  
  
„Hey, Doktor“, ruft John und mustert ihr Gepäck, „Ihnen ist schon klar, dass das nur ein _Tages_ ausflug wird, oder?“  
  
„Laut Rodney muss man auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein“, zitiert Jennifer ihren Partner. „Nur zu, Sie können ja gerne versuchen es ihm auszureden, Major Sheppard, aber ich bin bereits gestern Abend daran gescheitert.“  
  
John winkt kopfschüttelnd ab, während ich Jennifers Gepäck beäuge, das in der Tat _so_ umfangreich ist, dass man damit gewiss ohne weiteres spontan das Land verlassen könnte.  
  
„Apropos“, meint John und kehrt schlendernd ins Cockpit zurück. „Wo steckt McKay eigentlich?“  
  
„Ach, es gab vor ein paar Minuten noch einen kleinen Vorfall in einem der Labore am Ostpier“, erklärt Jennifer. „Doktor Hewston und Doktor Watson haben aus Versehen bei der Katalogisierung eines der Geräte aktiviert und dadurch eine Überspannung in der Stromversorgung des Labors ausgelöst.“  
  
„Geht es den beiden gut?“, klinke ich mich besorgt in das Gespräch der beiden ein, auch wenn ich die beiden besagten Wissenschaftler nur vom Hörensagen kenne.  
  
„Jaja, es geht ihnen gut.“ Jennifer Antwort beruhigt mich. „Die zwei sind nochmal mit dem Schrecken davongekommen. Rodney wollte sich die beiden allerdings noch mal vorknöpfen, sobald Carson seine Untersuchungen abgeschlossen hat. Er wird dann mit dem zweiten Trupp nachkommen.“  
  
John zuckt mit den Achseln und nimmt wieder Platz. „Na, in deren Haut will ich aber auch nicht stecken“, murmelt er leise vor sich hin, während Jennifer skeptisch ihre Gepäckstücke betrachtet.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich nochmal prüfen, ob ich auch alles dabei habe“, sagt sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu uns, und wuchtet eine der Taschen auf ihren Schoß. Geschäftig beginnt sie Handtücher in allen erdenklichen Größen und Formen, mehrere Tuben Sonnen- und Insektenschutz und allerlei andere ‚lebensnotwendige‘ Kleinigkeiten auszupacken.  
  
„Also, Doc, wenn das so weitergeht, muss ich Ihnen Mehrkosten für das Zusatzgepäck berechnen“, witzelt John, als Jennifer eine weitere Tube Sonnenmilch ans Tageslicht befördert, und lacht. Es ist lange her, dass ich ihn habe lachen hören, und als ich ihn ansehe, entdecke ich ein amüsiertes Glitzern in seinen Augen.  
  
Als er meinen prüfenden Blick jedoch Sekunden später bemerkt, bricht sein Lächeln wie zu erwarten ein wenig in sich zusammen, bis es schließlich ganz von seinem Gesicht verschwindet. Mit aufeinandergepressten Lippen wendet sich John wieder der Datenanzeige zu. Ich verspüre das Verlangen, irgendetwas Tiefschürfendes zu sagen, doch Jennifers munteres Geplapper über Doktor McKay’s unzählige Eigenarten und Ticks erinnert mich daran, dass jetzt wahrlich nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür ist, die Sache zwischen mir und John zum Thema zu machen.  
Betrübt sinke ich in meinem Sitz zusammen, lehne meinen Kopf gegen die Innenverkleidung des Jumpers und schließe die Augen.  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
  
„Hach, das ist genau das, was ich gebraucht habe“, seufzt es neben mir, und als ich meine Augen von den Zeilen meines Buches löse, sehe ich, wie sich Jennifer genüsslich in der Sonne räkelt und alle Viere von sich streckt.  
  
„Es ist in der Tat ein sehr schöner Tag“, pflichte ich ihr bei und lasse den Blick den kleinen Strand entlangschweifen. Das Ufer mit dem feinen, hellen Sand und das klare karibik-blaue Wasser bilden einen krassen Kontrast zu dem Rest des Festlandes, welches überwiegend aus dichtem Nadelwald und atemberaubend schöner Berglandschaft besteht. Es hat über eine Stunde gedauert, bis wir den Strand erreichten, und die meisten Mitglieder der Gruppe tummeln sich am Strand oder im angenehm warmen Wasser. Nur ein paar wenige hat es in den nahe liegenden Wald gezogen. Der Großteil genießt seine freie Zeit in der Sonne, die warm und hell vom wolkenlosen Himmel hinabscheint.  
  
„Es ist ein absolut _herrlicher_ Tag“, verbessert Jennifer mich, springt mit einem Mal von ihrem Handtuch auf und ruft verkündend aus: „Ich glaube, ich gehe schwimmen. Haben Sie Lust mich zu begleiten?“, fragt sie und fasst ihr langes, blondes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.  
  
„Nein, danke“, winke ich ab und halte mein Buch etwas in die Höhe, sodass sie es sehen kann. „Ich bin hier ganz zufrieden. Amüsieren Sie sich nur.“  
  
„Wie Sie meinen“, entgegnet Jennifer und legt ihr buntes Strandkleid ab, unter dem sich ein wirklich beeindruckend gut trainierter Körper verbirgt. Ich begutachte ihre geradezu perfekten Kurven und muss mir neidvoll eingestehen, dass meine Wenigkeit in diesem schicken, roten Bikini wohl noch nie so gut ausgesehen hat wie Jennifer.  
  
„Na dann, bis später“, zwitschert die junge Ärztin gutgelaunt und macht sich auf den Weg.  
  
„Bis später“, erwidere ich kleinlaut, schürze die Lippen und blicke ihr und ihrem Traumkörper hinterher, der die Blicke der meisten sich in unserer Nähe befindenden Männer natürlich magisch anzieht. Anerkennende Pfiffe ertönen von einem nahe gelegenen Abschnitt des Strandes, wo eine Gruppe Männer eine Mischung aus Football, Volleyball und Rugby spielt. Unter ihnen ist auch John, dessen Augen unverfroren an Jennifers kaum verhülltem Po kleben. Einer der Männer brüllt ihr etwas hinterher, worauf die gesamte Gruppe zu Grölen beginnt, und auch John’s Mund verzieht sich zu einem neckischen Grinsen. Seine Augen blitzen, als er auf Jennifer deutet und Ronon, der neben ihm steckt, etwas zuflüstert, was diesen zum Lachen bringt.  
  
_Männer_ , denke ich kopfschüttelnd und wende mich, nachdem ich eine etwas bequemere Position eingenommen und mich auf den Bauch gelegt habe, wieder Tolstois epochaler Erzählung über die russischen Adelshäuser des 19. Jahrhunderts zu. Meine Aufmerksamkeit währt jedoch nicht allzu lange. Immer wieder huscht mein Blick in den folgenden Minuten über die Buchkante zum Spielfeld der Männer hinüber, auf dem es reichlich brutal zugeht. Ich frage mich, was für ein Spiel sie eigentlich spielen. Es wird aneinander gezerrt und geschubst, Beine werden weggerissen und Gegner gezielt zu Fall gebracht, und das alles nur, um des Footballs habhaft zu werfen, der sich momentan gerade in John’s Besitz befindet.  
Flink huscht er mit dem Ball unter dem Arm im Zick-Zack über das Spielfeld und schlägt gekonnt einen Haken nach dem anderen, um seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen. Er schlägt sich ziemlich gut, doch kurz vor dem Ziel wird er von Ronon gestoppt, der sich gezielt auf ihn stürzt, seine Beine umklammert und zu Boden reißt.  
Die anderen Männer feuern das jeweils ihrige Teammitglied lautstark an, während die beiden sich im Sand wälzen und erbittert um den Ball kämpfen. Ich schmunzele amüsiert vor mich hin und drücke insgeheim John die Daumen, der zwar wesentlich kleiner aber dadurch um einiges wendiger als sein Gegner ist. Leider nützt ihm dies nicht viel, denn schließlich gewinnt Ronon die Überhand, springt auf und saust triumphierend mit dem Ball davon. John bleibt geschlagen zurück, rappelt sich auf und schüttelt sich den Sand aus den Haaren und klopft ihn sich von seiner Shorts. Er schimpft und gestikuliert wild mit der Hand, doch er macht keine Anstalten den anderen Männern zu folgen. Stattdessen verlässt er unvermittelt das Spielfeld und schlendert den Strand entlang, was ebenfalls nicht lange unbemerkt bleibt. Mein Buch fest umklammernd verfolge ich, wie sich die Köpfe der Frauen erst heben und dann in John’s Richtung drehen. Es dauert nicht lange und sämtliche Blicke sind auf ihn gerichtet. Nur unweit von mir entfernt beginnen zwei Wissenschaftlerinnen miteinander zu tuscheln und deuten kichernd mit ihren Fingern auf John.  
  
„Was meinst Du, ob ich ihn mal ansprechen soll?“, meint die eine zu der anderen, und ich werde unwillkürlich hellhörig und beginne dem Gespräch der beiden zu lauschen.  
  
„Warum nicht?“, lautet die Antwort ihrer Freundin. „Er ist verdammt heiß“, sagt sie, und beide Frauen kichern erneut. Ich verdrehe nur die Augen. „Also _ich_ an Deiner Stelle würde es tun“, meint dieselbe Wissenschaftlerin schließlich. „Ein Kerl wie er ist bestimmt nicht lange auf dem Markt.“  
  
„Da magst Du Recht haben, Sarah“, seufzt die andere, „aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, bin ich momentan nicht an etwas Festem interessiert.“  
  
Ihre Freundin- Sarah- wirft ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu, ehe sie mit gesenkter Stimme meint: „Schätzchen, wer sagt, dass Du mit ihm was Festes eingehen sollst? Mit ihm kann man bestimmt auch so seinen ‚Spaß‘ haben, wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine.“  
  
Das unerträgliche Kichern der beiden Frauen beginnt mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, weswegen ich beschließe, ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Es ist beinahe Mittagszeit und am anderen Ende des Strands haben Major Lorne und Lieutenant Ford einen Tisch mit kleinen Snacks und Kühlboxen mit Erfrischungsgetränken aufgestellt. Gegen ein kühles Wasser hätte ich nichts einzuwenden, also lege ich mein Buch beiseite, schnappe mir meine leere Wasserflasche und stehe auf. Die Hitze steigt mir einen Moment zu Kopf und treibt mir den Schweiß auf die Stirn, und auch wenn es mir ein wenig unangenehm ist, mich so unbekleidet vor fast fremden Leuten zu zeigen, stiefele ich los, ohne mir groß etwas überzuziehen.  
Schnellen Schrittes stapfe ich über den Sandstrand und stelle mich an das Ende der Schlange, die sich vor den Kühlboxen gebildet hat. Den Blick auf das Meer gerichtet, warte ich darauf, dass ich an die Reihe komme. Ich fahre mir mit der Hand durch Haar, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf mich fällt, und ich spüre, wie jemand von hinten ganz nahe an mich herantritt.  
  
„Dürfte ich mal?“, fragt mich eine tiefe Stimme, und als ich meinen Kopf ein Stück drehe, sehe ich mich mit einem Mal John gegenüber, der so dicht hinter mir steht, dass meine Hand seinen Arm streift, als ich mich umdrehe.  
  
„N…Natürlich“, flüstere ich und trete einen Schritt beiseite. John nickt mir dankend zu, langt an mir vorbei und greift sich ein verpacktes Truthahnsandwich.  
  
„Danke“, sagt er. „Möchtest Du auch eins?“  
  
Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf. „Nein, danke.“  
  
„Okay.“ Mehr gibt es nicht zu bereden, doch statt zu gehen, bleibt John und starrt mich an. Sein Blick ist auf mein Gesicht gerichtet, und obwohl ich keinen Deut besser bin und ihn ebenfalls anstarre, ist es mir unangenehm so genau von ihm betrachtet zu werden. Trotzdem gelingt es mir nicht den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Seine hellen Augen bilden einen interessanten Kontrast zu seinem von der Sonne leicht gebräunten Gesicht und das Weiß seiner Zähne strahlt mir entgegen, als er zu lächeln beginnt und sich etwas zu mir vorbeugt.  
  
„Du solltest Dir vielleicht etwas anziehen“, flüstert er mir ins Ohr. „Die Hälfte der Männer starrt Dir nämlich gerade auf Deinen…“ Er bricht ab und räuspert sich verlegen. „Naja, Du weißt schon.“  
  
Ich kann spüren, wie mir die Röte in die Wangen schießt. „Wie bitte?“  
  
„Ich wollte nur, dass Du Bescheid weißt“, entgegnet John und macht einen Schritt zurück. „Nicht, dass sich der Anblick nicht lohnen würde“, meint er und lässt seinen Blick über mich gleiten, bevor er sich umdreht und weggeht. Ich bleibe irritiert und mit hochrotem Kopf zurück. Ich merke nicht einmal, dass ich an der Reihe bin, bis ich darauf hingewiesen werde. Ich schnappe mir eine der herrlich gekühlten Wasserflaschen und begebe mich auf den Rückweg zu meinem Platz.  
Dort angekommen schlüpfe ich rasch in mein Sommerkleid und setze mich auf mein Handtuch. Jennifer ist noch immer nicht zurück; ich sehe sie in einiger Entfernung im Wasser einige Bahnen ziehen. Ein Großteil der Marines und Wissenschaftler hat sich ebenfalls vor der Mittagshitze ins Wasser geflüchtet, und auch ich denke für einen Augenblick ernsthaft darüber nach, mich ihnen anzuschließen, doch bevor ich eine Entscheidung treffen kann, drängt sich mir ein anderer, genaugenommen viel wichtigerer Gedanke auf.  
  
Ich sehe mich nach allen Seiten hin um. Eine bessere Gelegenheit als diese wird sich mir heute vermutlich nicht mehr bieten, also erhebe ich mich und schlendere mit klopfendem Herzen zu John herüber, der ebenfalls auf seinem Handtuch sitzt, sich mit den Händen abstützt und durch die dunkelgetönten Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille das Treiben im Wasser und am Strand beobachtet. Ich bin noch etliche Meter von ihm entfernt, als er mich bemerkt und aufschaut.  
  
„Hey“, sagt er und setzt die Sonnenbrille ab, als ich mich ihm nähere.  
  
„Hey“, erwidere ich leise und lege ihm, ohne es unnötig weiter hinauszuzögern, mein Anliegen dar. „Ich würde mich gern mit Dir unterhalten, wenn das möglich ist.“  
  
John zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann holt er tief Luft und richtet den Blick wieder auf das Wasser. Ich befürchte bereits, ihn verloren zu haben, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hat, als er sich plötzlich erhebt und mit dem Kinn auf das nur wenige Schritte entfernte Waldstück deutet.  
  
„Nicht hier“, brummt er und bedeutet mir, ihm zu folgen. Ich tue, wie mir geheißen, und folge ihm in das Waldstück. Wir schreiten durch das Unterholz, bis die Stimmen und das Gelächter der anderen kaum noch wahrnehmbar sind. Als wir eine kleine Lichtung betreten, bleibt John mit einem Mal unvermittelt stehen und dreht sich zu mir um.  
  
„Okay, Du willst also reden?“, fragt er, und ich nicke. „Gut“, meint er und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, „dann rede.“  
  
Seine abweisende Körperhaltung verärgert mich. „Ich werde nicht reden, bevor Du Dich nicht etwas offener zeigst, John“, erkläre ich ihm ruhig, worauf sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengen.  
  
„Fein, dann sind wir hier ja fertig“, entgegnet er giftig und will kaum, dass wir endlich angekommen sind, schon wieder gehen, doch nicht mit mir. Ich rufe seinen Namen und greife, als er nicht auf mich hört und zurück in Richtung Strand stapft, nach seiner Hand.  
  
„Verdammt, John, bleib stehen!“ Meine laute, inzwischen sehr verärgert klingende Stimme hallt im Wald wieder, und ich bin ein wenig erschrocken über mich selbst, doch offenbar zeigt es Wirkung. John bleibt stehen und dreht sich langsam zu mir um. Ich hole tief Luft.  
  
„Ich verlange ein paar Antworten“, beginne ich. „Ich möchte, dass Du mir einige Fragen beantwortest. Ehrlich“, füge ich hinzu und warte einen Augenblick.  
  
John nickt. „Selbstverständlich“, entgegnet er nach kurzem Zögern, und endlich sehe ich eine reelle Chance für ein zivilisiertes Gespräch zwischen zwei Erwachsenen. Mein Gegenüber wirkt zwar noch immer nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber wenigstens zeigt er sich einsichtig. „Frag, was Du fragen möchtest.“  
  
Ich lasse seine Hand los, denn ich bezweifle, dass es der Sache dienlich sein wird. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit oft darüber nachgedacht, wie ich ihm im Gespräch begegnen möchte. Auch wenn er sein wahres Gesicht oft versteckt, ist John Sheppard doch ein durchaus vernünftig denkender Mensch. Aus diesem Grund hoffe ich, dass er mir die erste Frage nicht übel nehmen wird. Auf dem Weg hierher habe ich beschlossen, dass es keinen Sinn macht, um die Sache herumzudrucksen, also frage ich ihn frei heraus.  
  
„Wieso hast Du mich geküsst?“  
  
Zu meiner Überraschung antwortet John prompt und präzise. „Wir brauchten einen Abschluss, Teyla, und das war er.“  
  
„Das bezeichnest Du als ‚Abschluss‘?“, wiederhole ich perplex. „Du küsst mich und verschwindest“, fasse ich die Geschehnisse jenes Abends noch einmal für uns beide zusammen und schüttele mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe Dich um eine ehrliche Antwort gebet-“  
  
„Das _war_ eine ehrliche Antwort“, fällt John mir ins Wort und macht einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Die Sache ist für mich gelaufen, Teyla. Ich habe verstanden, dass Du mich nicht länger als Teil Deines Lebens siehst, und es ist okay. Wir können weiterhin Freunde sein, wenn Du das möchtest. Das wäre für mich okay.“  
  
Man braucht keine besonderen Menschenkenntnisse zu besitzen, um zu erkennen, dass er lügt. Ich schüttele enttäuscht mit dem Kopf und blicke meinem Gegenüber suchend in die Augen. Wonach ich suche, weiß ich nicht, möglicherweise nach der Wahrheit, aber ich werde nicht fündig.  
  
„Wieso gehst Du mir dann aus dem Weg?“, frage ich ihn.  
  
„Ich gehe Dir aus dem Weg?“  
  
„Ja, das tust Du“, antworte ich. „Wenn es für Dich ‚okay‘ ist, dass wir weiter Freunde sind, würde ich gerne von Dir wissen, wieso Du mir die letzten drei Monate aus dem Weg gegangen bist? Und _bitte_ “, ermahne ich ihn, „sei ehrlich zu mir, John!“  
  
„Du möchtest wissen, warum ich Dir aus dem Weg gegangen bin?“, wiederholt er meine Frage.  
  
Ich seufze. „Bitte.“  
  
John holt tief Luft, hebt seine Hand und reibt sich den Nacken. „Ich hielt es für besser. Mein Abgang… nun ja, ich habe ihn mir etwas anders vorgestellt. Dich zu küssen war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee. Ich habe mich danach… geschämt.“  
  
„Du hast Dich geschämt? Wieso?“  
  
„Weil das nicht meine Art ist, verdammt!“, entgegnet John aufgebracht. „Ich habe versucht, zu akzeptieren, dass es vorbei ist, aber da ist so eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mir jedes Mal dazwischenfunkt. Das nervt!“, ätzt er, und ich schmunzele.  
  
„Was? Was ist?“, verlangt John zu wissen, als er mein Lächeln bemerkt. Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf, trete an ihn heran und lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
„So etwas nennt man menschliche Gefühle, John. Emotionen“, sage ich ihm. „Für so etwas brauchst Du Dich nicht zu schämen.“  
  
„Du weißt, ich bin nicht gut in… _so etwas_ “, meint er und lässt den Kopf hängen.  
  
„Ich weiß“, erwidere ich leise, und wie von selbst legt sich meine Hand an seine Wange. „Bitte lass uns nicht mehr so weitermachen.“  
  
John schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Das ist nicht so einfach, Teyla“, seufzt er.  
  
„Wieso?“, möchte ich wissen. „Was hindert Dich daran?“  
  
„Du“, antwortet John und seufzt erneut. „Du hinderst mich daran, mit der Sache abzuschließen.“  
  
Ich erstarre. „W…wie bitte?“  
  
Ehe ich mich versehe, liegen John’s Hände an meinem Gesicht und er hebt meinen Kopf ein Stück an, sodass ich gezwungen bin, ihm dabei zu zusehen, wie er mit klarer Stimme wiederholt:  
  
„Du, Teyla.“  
  
Er bannt meinen Blick, und für einen Moment vergesse ich alles um mich herum und verliere mich in seinen Augen. Ich merke kaum, wie die Zeit verrinnt, und- ehrlich gesagt- es ist mir auch egal. John’s Worte ergeben auf einmal erschreckend viel Sinn, und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, was ich hier eigentlich tue, schlinge ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und umarme ihn. Ich spüre, wie er seinen Körper anspannt, und schmunzele an seiner Schulter. Schließlich entspannt er sich, und wir stehen eine Weile nur so da, eng umschlungen, mein Kopf an seiner Schulter, seine Nase in meinem Haar. Er streicht mir etwas unbeholfen über den Rücken, und ich seufze leise, als ich mich von ihm löse.  
  
„Versprich mir, dass wir das klären, wenn wir wieder auf Atlantis sind“, bitte ich ihn.  
  
„In Ordnung“, raunt er, nickt und nimmt meine Hand. „Heißt das jetzt, wir haben ein Date?“, fragt er mich grinsend. Ich verdrehe die Augen und verpasse ihm einen sanften Klaps auf die Brust.  
  
„Übertreib es mal nicht gleich“, tadele ich ihn. Er beginnt zu lachen und ich schließe mich ihm nach wenigen Augenblicken an. Es mag zwar noch einiges zu klären geben, aber der Grundstein ist heute gelegt worden.  
  
„Lass uns zurück zu den anderen gehen“, meint John. „Die fragen sich bestimmt schon, wo wir stecken.“  
  
Hand in Hand bahnen wir uns einen Weg durch das dichte Unterholz in Richtung Strand. Schon von Weitem können wir die aufgeregten Stimmen der anderen hören, doch erst als wir in Sichtweite kommen und das Chaos mit eigenen Augen sehen, begreifen wir, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
  
„Sir!“ Lieutenant Aiden Ford kommt auf uns zugelaufen, wobei er nicht minder panisch wirkt als der Rest der Truppe.  
  
„Lieutenant-“ John lässt meine Hand los und geht dem jungen Soldaten alarmiert einige Schritte entgegen. „Was ist los?“  
  
Ich bekomme nicht mit, was Lieutenant Ford ihm erwidert, denn in dieser Sekunde fällt mein Blick auf Jennifer, die wie von Sinnen ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche stopft. Als ich ihren Namen rufe, zuckt sie zusammen und wirbelt herum.  
  
„Teyla!“  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, rufe ich und laufe zu ihr. „Jennifer!“ Ich lege meine Hände auf ihre Schultern und zwinge sie, mich anzusehen. „Was ist passiert?“, wiederhole ich mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.  
  
„E…Es gab einen Unfall auf Atlantis“, bricht es endlich aus der jungen Ärztin hervor. „Eine… eine Explosion. Major Lorne wurde soeben von Sergeant Bates über den Vorfall informiert. Wir müssen sofort zurück. Es gibt unzählige Verletzte und Tote.“  
  
„Eine Explosion? Wo?“  
  
„Auf der Krankenstation“, antwortet Jennifer und fügt mit Tränen in den Augen und brechender Stimme stotternd hinzu: „E…Es ist Carson, Teyla.“  
  
Ich erstarre.  
  
_Es ist Carson._  
  
**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

 

Stargate Atlantis  
**A Heart's Journey, Part IV:**  
**Sunday (2/2)**  
Written by Nyada

  
  
  
  
Wie durch einen Vorhang aus feinem Regen betrachte ich die Trauergäste, die sich auf dem kleinen Ortsfriedhof versammelt haben. Ich stehe zu weit vom Grab entfernt, um die Worte des katholischen Geistlichen zu verstehen, der vortritt, nachdem der Dudelsackspieler seine gefühlvolle Interpretation von ‚ _Amazing Grace_ ‘ beendet hat. Der eisige Wind trägt die letzten Takte hinfort, und alles, was ich höre, ist das Geräusch des Regens und das entfernte Rauschen des Meeres.  
Die dünnen Absätze meiner hochhakigen Schuhe versinken im weichen, nassen Boden. Schlamm sickert hinein, und das edle, schwarze Satinfutter ist mittlerweile vermutlich ruiniert. Doch das ist mir gleichgültig. Schon die Erinnerung an diese Schuhe wäre zu schmerzlich, um sie je wieder zu tragen. Ich beschließe, sie nachher als allererstes zu entsorgen, wenn ich in die Herberge zurückkehre.  
  
Ich löse mich von dem Gedanken an meine ruinierten Pumps und lasse meinen Blick abermals über die Reihen der Trauergäste schweifen. Am offenen Grab kann ich Judith Beckett ausmachen, die in dem langen, schwarzen Mantel, der um ihre gekrümmte, hagere Gestalt wiegt, beinahe verschwindet. Gestützt wird sie von zwei Männern aus dem Ort. Ihr mausgraues Haar ist straff zurückgezogen, ihr blasses, faltiges Gesicht in Trauer um ihren einzigen Sohn schmerzverzerrt.  
  
Noch während ich wie hypnotisiert zu ihr hinüber starre, bedeckt Mrs. Beckett ihre Augen mit den Händen und wendet sich weinend vom Grab ihres Sohnes ab. Gleich darauf scheint sie mit der Schar der Trauernden, die um sie herumstehen, zu verschmelzen. Die dunkel gekleideten Gestalten umgeben sie mit einem Kokon aus schwarzen Regenschirmen und tröstlichen Umarmungen, bis sie vollständig verschwunden ist.  
  
In einer der hinteren Reihen entdecke ich John, Ronon, Doktor Jackson, Colonel Carter und auch Jennifer Keller, die sich von Doktor McKay’s Seite löst und sich als Erste in Bewegung setzt. Die anderen folgen ihr, bis auch sie von der dicht gedrängten, dunklen Schar aufgesogen werden.  
  
Ich rühre mich nicht, während der feine Regen meinen Mantel an den Schultern immer mehr durchfeuchtet. Rings um mich herum beginnen die Leute der Gruppe zu folgen und gehen den Hügel hinauf, erst langsam, dann, als der Boden unter ihren Füßen ebener wird, schneller. Ihre wartenden Wagen werden sie zum örtlichen Pub bringen, wo sie, wenn sie sich am Feuer des Kamins aufgewärmt und mit kleinen Sandwiches und Tee versorgt haben, alles noch einmal durchkauen werden. Immer und immer wieder, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihnen mit der Zeit leichter fällt, die tragischen Umstände besser zu verstehen, die zum Tod von Carson Beckett geführt haben.  
  
Ich spüre Johns Blick, als er und die anderen an mir vorbeigehen, doch ich schaffe es nicht aufzublicken, geschweige denn mich zu bewegen. Also warte ich. Erst als ich höre, wie der letzte Wagen vom Parkplatz des Friedhofs fährt, nähere ich mich langsam dem offenen Grab. Bedächtig gehe ich in die Hocke und linse über den Rand des Grabes hinweg. Ein eisiger Schauer rinnt meinen Rücken hinab, als mein Blick auf den mit der schottischen Flagge und Blumenkränzen geschmückten Eichenholzsarg trifft. Das Wissen, dass dieser leer ist, schnürt mir die Kehle zu. Ich selbst war es, die beaufsichtigt hat, wie Carsons sterbliche Überreste wenige Stunden nach der Explosion vom Boden des Korridors aufgefegt wurden. Ein betäubendes Schwindelgefühl überkommt mich. Tränen schießen mir in die Augen und mir wird übel. Alle Versuche, mich wieder zu fangen, scheitern und ich verbringe die nächsten Minuten weinend, trauernd um meinem Kollegen und Freund.  
  
Anderthalb Wochen sind seit dem schrecklichen Unfall vergangen, doch es fällt mir noch immer schwer zu glauben, dass Carson tatsächlich tot ist. Allein die Vorstellung, dass er nicht da sein und warten wird, wenn ich und die anderen morgen nach Atlantis zurückkehren werden, ist unerträglich. Obwohl es irrsinnig ist, hege ich noch immer die Hoffnung, dass es sich als ein schlimmer Alptraum herausstellen wird, aus dem ich bald erwachen werde. Dass alles Leid vergessen sein wird, wenn ich meine Augen öffne. Dass alles so sein wird, wie früher…  
Doch das wird es nicht. Es wird _niemals_ wieder so sein wie früher. Carson Beckett ist tot. Mein einziger wirklicher Freund auf Atlantis ist… tot.  
Er ist tot, und es ist allein meine Schuld. Meinetwegen musste er sterben. Hätte ich doch bloß nicht meine Schicht mit ihm getauscht…  
  
Ich schlucke und blinzele die Tränen fort. _Oh, Carson… Es tut mir ja so schrecklich leid._  
  
„Miss?“ Ich erschrecke, als auf einmal eine tiefe Stimme hinter mir ertönt, und wirbele herum. Ein älterer Friedhofsbediensteter mit grauem Haar und dichtem Schnauzer steht hinter mir und sieht mich besorgt an.  
  
„Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss?“, fragt er mich, aber ich weißt nicht, ob ich nicken oder mit dem Kopf schütteln soll; meiner Stimme vertraue ich schon längst nicht mehr. Mein Gegenüber scheint mich jedoch auch ohne Worte zu verstehen und schenkt mir ein verständnisvolles Lächeln.  
  
„Carson war ein guter Junge“, sagt er voller Bedauern, und ich schaffe es irgendwie ein Nicken zustande zu bringen.  
  
„Ja… ja, das war er“, flüstere ich. Der Mann schweigt, worüber ich sehr froh bin. Er stellt sich neben mich, und zusammen starren wir eine Weile in das offene Grab und auf den leeren Sarg hinab.  
  
„Rufen Sie mich einfach, wenn Sie soweit sind“, meint der Friedhofsbedienstete schließlich, doch ich winke kopfschüttelnd ab.  
  
„Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen“, sage ich. „Vielen Dank.“ Er nickt und tippt sich an den Schirm seiner braunen Schiebermütze, greift dann nach seinem Spaten und beginnt das Grab zu zuschippen. Ich schlage meinen Mantelkragen hoch und vergrabe meine Nase in meinem warmen Wollschal, drehe mich um und stakse vorsichtig über die Grünfläche. Da mir nicht danach ist, mich der Trauergesellschaft anzuschließen, beschließe ich sofort in die Herberge zurückzukehren und schon einmal meine Tasche zu packen.  
  
Ich durchquere das schmiedeeiserne Friedhofstor und schreite über den gekiesten Parkplatz. An der wenig befahrenen Ortsdurchfahrt angekommen, bleibe ich stehen und blicke mich ein wenig verloren um. Die Straße und der Bürgersteig sind wie leergefegt. Vermutlich befindet sich das ganze Dorf zurzeit beim Leichenschmaus. Die kleine, urige Herberge, die den Namen ‚ _Sheffield’s Inn_ ‘ trägt, liegt am anderen Ende des Dorfes, und obwohl es noch immer regnet und mein Mantel inzwischen total durchnässt ist, biege ich nicht nach links sondern nach rechts ab. Der Regen peitscht mir ins Gesicht, doch ich bleibe nicht stehen und kehre auch nicht um. Geduckt, den Kopf gesenkt marschiere ich weiter, stemme mich gegen den böigen, eiskalten Wind, der mir die Tränen aus den Augen bläst.  
  
Es dauert nicht lange und ich bin am Ende der kleinen Ortschaft angelangt. Ich bleibe vor dem Ortschild stehen und starre hinaus in die raue, hügelige schottische Küstenlandschaft, lasse meinen Blick über die grünen Wiesen und die zerklüfteten Felsen schweifen.  
  
Eine kleine Ewigkeit vergeht, und auf einmal vernehme ich hinter mir Schritte. Auch ohne mich umzusehen, weiß ich, wessen Blick in meinem Nacken brennt. Ein Seufzen rutscht über meine Lippen. Ich drehe mich langsam zu John um, der mit einem Regenschirm in der Hand ein paar Meter von mir entfernt steht und mich besorgt mustert, während die salzige Meeresluft durch sein dunkles Haar zaust.  
Offensichtlich hat er vor dem Friedhof auf mich gewartet und ist mir gefolgt, als ich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon marschiert bin.  
  
„Wieso bist Du nicht mit den anderen mitgegangen?“, möchte ich von ihm wissen.  
  
„Ich nehme mal an aus demselben Grund wie Du“, antwortet er, tritt vor mich und nimmt mich unter den Schutz seines Schirms. Schweigend sehen wir einander an, bis John seine Hand ausstreckt und mir sachte eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streicht.  
  
„Was machst Du nur für Sachen? Du bist ja völlig durchnässt.“ Er schüttelt leicht mit dem Kopf, und ich spüre wie sein Handrücken meine Wange streift. Unbewusst folge ich seiner sanften Berührung und ehe ich mich versehe, schmiege ich meine Wange in seine Handinnenfläche. Ich schließe meine Augen, während John mit dem Daumen über meine Wange fährt.  
  
„Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo es trocken ist“, schlägt er vor, und da ich die Vorstellung, endlich aus dem Regen rauszukommen, durchaus sehr verlockend finde, nicke ich.  
  
„Hast Du Hunger?“, fragt John mich. „Wir könnten in dem kleinen Lokal einen Happen essen.“  
  
„Das klingt gut“, sage ich, worauf sein Blick prüfend an mir hinab wandert.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest Du Dir vorher aber noch etwas anderes anziehen“, meint er und runzelt die Stirn. „Du wirst Dir in diesen nassen Sachen sonst noch eine Erkältung holen.“  
  
Ich nicke wieder. Mir fehlt die Kraft, um zu protestieren. Nur mit sehr viel Mühe gelingt es mir mit John Schritt zu halten, als wir uns in Bewegung setzen. Mit seinen langen Beinen ist er viel schneller als ich in meinen Absatzschuhen, und noch dazu führt unser Weg uns über einen unebenen, kopfsteingepflasterten Bürgersteig. Wieder auf Höhe des Friedhofes spüre ich mit einem Mal, wie Johns Finger nach meiner Hand tasten. Wortlos lasse ich meine Hand in seine gleiten, und er drückt sie sanft. Ein Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen, als ich den Druck erwidere und ihn ansehe. Unsere Finger verkeilen sich ineinander, und ich spüre, wie etwas von der Anspannung, die ich seit anderthalb Wochen mit mir herumtrage, von mir abfällt.  
  
„Danke“, flüstere ich.  
  
„Wofür?“, wundert sich John.  
  
„Dafür dass Du da bist“, entgegne ich und schenke ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Und mit mir durch den Regen läufst.“  
  
John zuckt mit den Achseln. „Einer muss es ja machen“, meint er salopp, und ich lache leise auf.  
  
„Du hast Dich also ‚geopfert‘?“  
  
Die feinen Fältchen um Johns haselnussfarbene Augen vertiefen sich, als er mich anlächelt.  
  
„Ja, und ich würd’s wieder tun“, stellt er klar, zieht meine Hand an seine Lippen und küsst meine Fingerknöchel.  
  
„Gut zu wissen“, murmele ich. Mein Herz pocht wie wild, und ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und zwinge mich wegzusehen. Unser Verhältnis ist seit dem Kuss noch immer etwas angespannt, und obwohl wir in den letzten Tagen begonnen haben uns auszusprechen, fühlt es sich nicht richtig an.  
Ich versuche mein Unwohlsein vor John zu verbergen, doch er scheint bereits bemerkt zu haben, dass er zu weit gegangen ist.  
  
„Tut mir leid“, sagt er und lässt meine Hand los.  
  
„Es gibt nichts, für das Du Dich entschuldigen müsstest, John“, erwidere ich. Er schweigt und senkt geknickt den Kopf. _Verflucht noch eins_ , schießt es mir durch den Kopf und ich bereue meine Reaktion augenblicklich. Ich wollte ihn ganz sicher nicht verletzen, aber genau das habe ich offensichtlich gerade getan.  
  
„John…“  
  
„Komm, wir sollten uns beeilen“, sagt John und geht weiter. Seufzend folge ich ihm und überquere hinter ihm die Straße. Er hat Recht. Das Wetter verschlechtert sich von Minute zu Minute, und als wir kurz darauf den Empfangsbereich des ‚ _Sheffield’s Inn_ ‘ betreten, schüttet es wie aus Kübeln.  
  
„Aye, da haben Sie sich aber ein feines Wetterchen für einen Spaziergang ausgesucht“, empfängt uns Mr. Sheffield, der Inhaber der Herberge, und kommt um den Empfangstresen herum. „Herrje, Sie sind ja völlig durchnässt, Kind“, stellt er entsetzt fest, als er mich von Kopf bis Fuß mustert.  
  
„Ach, halb so schlimm“, winke ich ab, doch da hat sich Mr. Sheffield bereits meinen Mantel geschnappt und schiebt John und mich in Richtung des Kamins.  
  
„Sie beide wärmen sich erst einmal ein bisschen auf“, weist er uns an. „Ich werde Margaret bitten, Ihnen eine schöne heiße Kanne Tee aufs Zimmer zu bringen.“  
  
„Wir wollen Ihnen wirklich keine Umstände machen“, versucht John den übereifrigen Wirt milde zu stimmen, doch Mr. Sheffield lässt sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln wie erhofft.  
  
„Papperlapapp, keine Widerrede“, beharrt er. „Sie beide werden sich jetzt erst einmal etwas Trockenes anziehen, während meine Frau Ihnen Tee macht. Na los!“, ruft er und scheucht uns geradezu die Treppenstufen hinauf.  
  
John wirft mir einen amüsierten Blick zu und schüttelt leicht mit dem Kopf. Schweigend gehen wir die alte Holztreppe nach oben, in den ersten Stock, wo sie die meisten der insgesamt fünfzehn Gästezimmer befinden. Außer John und mir haben sich auch Doktor Jackson, Colonel Carter, Ronon und noch einige andere Expeditionsmitglieder in das ‚ _Sheffield’s Inn_ ‘ einquartiert. Momentan herrscht auf dem Flur und in den Zimmern jedoch eine fast schon gespenstische Stille. Es ist so still, dass ich den Wind hören kann, der über die Dachgiebel hinwegfegt. Die alten Holzdielen knarren unter unseren Füßen, und jeder Schritt, den wir machen, hat ein hölzernes Knirschen zur Folge.  
  
„Naja, dann gehe ich mal davon aus, dass sich die Sache mit dem Essengehen erledigt hat“, sagt John, und wir bleiben, vor meiner Zimmertür angekommen, stehen.  
  
„Sieht ganz danach aus“, entgegne ich bedauernd. Die Vorstellung, den Rest des Nachmittages allein in meinem Zimmer zu verbringen, erscheint mir wenig verlockend, weshalb ich kurzentschlossen die Initiative ergreife und etwas vorschlage.  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns jetzt trockene Sachen anziehen und Du anschließend rüberkommst? Soweit ich weiß, trinkt sich Tee besser in Gesellschaft.“  
  
John runzelt die Stirn und scheint die Möglichkeit abzuwägen.  
  
„In Ordnung“, stimmt er schließlich zu, und mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. „Für ˈne Tasse Tee bin ich immer zu haben“, fügt er augenzwinkernd hinzu.  
  
Meine Lippen verformen sich zu einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln, und ich lasse unschlüssig den Zimmerschlüssel durch meine Finger gleiten. „Na dann, bis gleich“, sage ich.  
  
„Bis gleich“, erwidert John und ein paar langsame Schritte rückwärts, ehe er sich umdreht und den Flur entlang schlendert. Ich sehe ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke gebogen ist, und lausche, wie er seine Zimmertür aufsperrt. Erst als ich höre, wie sie zurück ins Schloss fällt, betrete ich mein Zimmer.  
  
Der Raum ist klein, aber sehr gemütlich eingerichtet, mit einem weißen, schmiedeeisernen Doppelbett, einer Kommode, einem antiken Kleiderschrank, zwei Sesseln mit Beistelltisch und- nicht zu vergessen- einem Kamin. An den Wänden hängen gerahmte Landschaftsfotografien und Zeichnungen und auf der Kommode, dem Nachttisch und dem gemauerten Kaminsims stehen dekorative Kleinigkeiten und Lampen mit bunten, kunstvoll gestalteten Schirmen. Ein ebenso kleines Bad mit geweißeltem Waschtisch und tiefer, gusseiserner Wanne grenzt an das Schlafzimmer an.  
  
Ich bleibe mitten im Raum stehen und lasse meinen Blick umherschweifen. Genauso hatte ich es mir vorgestellt. Schlicht, aber gemütlich. Liebevoll eingerichtet. Richtig… _urig_. Technische Geräte sucht mach hier vergebens, nicht einmal einen Radiowecker gibt es. Ein altes Wahlscheibentelefon und ein antiquierter Computer mit längst veraltetem Betriebssystem in Mr. Sheffield’s kleinem Büro sind die einzigen Möglichkeiten, die einem bleiben, um mit der Außenwelt in Verbindung zu treten.  
  
Ich beende meine Betrachtung und beschließe erst einmal den Kamin anzuheizen. Die Glut von heute Morgen ist noch nicht vollends erloschen, also lege ich rasch einige Holzscheite nach, und tatsächlich lodert nach nur wenigen Augenblicken eine kleine Flamme zwischen den Scheiten empor. Es dauert nicht lange und das Feuer greift auf den Rest des Holzes über. Binnen weniger Minuten hat die Wärme der Flammen den Raum angenehm aufgeheizt, und ich erledige mich rasch meiner nassen Klamotten, nachdem ich mich am Kaminfeuer etwas aufgewärmt habe.  
Ein erleichtertes Seufzen rutscht über meine Lippen, als ich aus meinen Pumps schlüpfe und sie achtlos unter das Bett kicke. Nur in Unterwäsche und Nylons tapse ich ins Badezimmer. Meinen Mantel, mein schwarzes Etuikleid und die Strümpfe hänge ich zum Trocken an die Wäscheleine über der Badewanne. Ich fasse meine nassen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, begebe mich wieder ins Schlafzimmer und öffne den Kleiderschrank. Eine besonders große Auswahl steht mir nicht zur Verfügung, und schlussendlich entscheide ich mich für einen schlichten altroséfarbenen Pullover und Jeans. Ich streife mir ein Paar warme Wollsocken über und kehre kurz ins Badezimmer zurück, als es an der Tür klopft.  
  
„Es ist offen“, rufe ich und blicke über meine Schulter, als sich die Tür öffnet. John betritt das Zimmer, ein volles Tablett unsicher auf seinen Händen balancierend. Die Teetassen klappern und rutschen bereits gefährlich dem Rand entgegen, weshalb ich ihm rasch zur Hilfe eile und ihm das mit Teegeschirr und einem Teller Zitronenplätzchen beladene Tablett abnehme.  
  
Prompt stößt John einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
  
„Danke“, lächelt er und schließt die Tür, während ich das Tablett zum Tisch trage und abstelle. Der Tee und die selbstgemachten Plätzchen von Mrs. Sheffield duften köstlich, und ich kann der Versuchung nicht länger widerstehen. John schmunzelt amüsiert, als ich mir ein mit Zuckerguss überzogenes Plätzchen zwischen die Zähne schiebe. Ich beiße ab, seufze auf und verdrehe genüsslich die Augen. _Himmelherrgott, sind die gut_.  
  
„Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil Du in letzter Zeit kaum etwas gegessen hast“, meint John und lässt sich auf einen der beiden Sessel plumpsen. Mein Mundraum wird schlagartig staubtrocken, und ich würge den letzten Bissen regelrecht herunter. Dankbar nehme ich die Tasse Tee entgegen, die John mir in der Zwischenzeit eingegossen hat, und trinke einen großzügigen Schluck, um den Bissen herunterzuspülen.  
  
„Ich war sehr… beschäftigt“, entgegne ich verteidigend, worauf Johns rechte Augenbraune unübersehbar nach oben zuckt.  
  
„Zu beschäftigt um etwas zu essen?“, hakt er nach, und ich gebe seufzend auf und sinke in den zweiten Sessel. Wortlos hält John mir den Teller mit den Plätzchen hin.  
  
„Iss“, befiehlt er mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich will mir keine Sorgen um Dich machen müssen. Du bist viel zu dünn, Teyla.“  
  
Ich rolle mit den Augen, verspeise aber innerhalb kürzester Zeit drei weitere Plätzchen. John beobachtet mich wohlwollend.  
  
„Braves Mädchen“, lobt er mich grinsend, und ich werfe ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
„Ich hoffe, Du bist jetzt zufrieden.“ Schmollend klopfe ich mir Krümel von der Jeans.  
  
„In der Tat, das bin ich“, entgegnet John und nimmt sich nun selber einen Keks. Ich beobachte, wie er das Gebäck erst von allen Seiten betrachtet, ehe er es sich in den Mund schiebt und zu kauen beginnt. Wir schweigen- John genehmigt sich einen Schluck Tee, ich beobachte ihn. Unsere Blicke treffen sich, ich lächele verunsichert und setze mich aufrechter hin.  
  
„Was meinst Du, wann die anderen zurückkommen werden?“, frage ich, in der Hoffnung, das Gespräch so etwas in Gang zu bringen.  
  
„Keine Ahnung“, erwidert John achselzuckend.  
  
„Hhm.“ Ich falte die Hände in meinem Schoß. „Vielleicht hätten wir doch mitgehen sollen“, gebe ich zu bedenken. „Schließlich war Carson unser…“ Der Rest des Satzes bleibt mir im Halse stecken, und ich schlucke. Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augenwinkel.  
  
„Hey.“ John ergreift meine Hand und drückt sie. „Es ist alles gut.“  
  
„Nein, John, es ist nicht ‚alles gut‘“, entgegne ich etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. Ich entziehe ihm meine Hand und richte mich auf, gehe ein paar Schritte, schnappe mir den Feuerhaken und stochere mit feuchten Augen in den brennenden Holzscheiten herum.  
  
„Teyla…“ Ich höre, wie John sich erhebt und zu mir herüberkommt. Als seine Hände mich an den Schultern berühren, zucke ich zusammen. Sofort zieht er sich zurück und lässt mir meinen Freiraum. Ich blicke auf und entdecke ihn in der Spiegelung der Scheibe einer gerahmten Malerei. Im warmen Schein des Kaminfeuers sehe ich ihn hinter mir stehen; die Augen auf mich gerichtet, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt, die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst.  
  
„Schau mich an, Teyla.“ Er spricht ruhig, und ich zucke zusammen, als das dumpfe Vibrieren seiner Stimme in meinem Nacken kitzelt. Ich schließe meine Augen und hole tief Luft, dann drehe ich mich zu ihm um. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war mir nicht bewusst, _wie_ nah er mir gekommen ist. Er steht unmittelbar hinter mir, und ich spüre seinen warmen Atem nun nicht mehr in meinem Nacken, sondern auf meinen Lippen, die sich plötzlich nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt befinden. Ich schlucke und versuche ihn anzusehen, doch mein Blick bleibt an seinen Lippen hängen. An seinen perfekt geschwungenen Lippen, die sich in so verlockend geringer Distanz zu meinen befinden.  
  
Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist Johns Stimme. Sanft fordert er mich erneut auf, ihn anzusehen, und dieses Mal komme ich seiner Aufforderung nach und schaue ihn an, blicke tief in diese warmen, haselnussfarbenen Augen. Was dann geschieht, nehme ich nicht mehr richtig war. Mein Verstand setzt aus, als plötzlich zwei Hände mein Gesicht umfassen und sanft nach vorne ziehen. Ehe mir bewusst wird, was geschieht, spüre ich auf einmal einen anderen Mund auf meinem, und nur wenige Sekunden später durchbricht eine fremde Zunge die Blockade meiner Lippen. Ich versteife mich und starre mein Gegenüber mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während seine Zunge weiter in das Innere meines Mundes vordringt und versucht, ihren Gegenpart mit gekonnten Bewegungen willig zu machen.  
  
Nur ganz allmählich entspanne ich mich und beginne zu verstehen, was hier gerade passiert. Starke Arme umfangen meine Taille und ziehen mich an eine breite, warme Brust. Ich wehre mich nicht dagegen und gebe mich dem Moment hin. Zärtlich nippt John an meiner Unterlippe, als er sich von mir löst und den Kuss beendet. Etwas außer Atem lehnt er sich zurück. Dann, plötzlich, scheint ihn die Erkenntnis zu treffen, und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt er auf mich hinab.  
  
„Ich… _Oh, mein Gott_! Ich… ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich das gerade getan habe“, rudert er aufgeregt zurück. „Es… es tut mir leid, Teyla. Ich hätte nicht-“  
  
Ich bringe ihn zum Schweigen, indem ich meinen Mund erneut auf seinen presse. Ich schlinge die Arme um seinen Hals und stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn besser erreichen zu können. Sanft gleiten meine Lippen über seine, und ich seufze leise und wohlwollend, als John seine Hände an meine Hüften legt. Ein altbekanntes, angenehmes Kribbeln durchfährt meinen Körper. Seine Arme umfangen meine Taille, und ich spüre, wie er sich gegen mich lehnt, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Wir stolpern einige Schritte rückwärts, bis sich uns die Badezimmertür in den Weg stellt. Ich erschaudere, als ich mit dem Rücken sanft an die Tür gedrückt werde und John seinen Körper noch enger an meinen schmiegt.  
Ich stöhne leise auf, als seine Zunge erneut forsch die Blockade meiner Lippen durchbricht, wölbe mich ihm entgegen und greife mit beiden Händen in sein volles, dunkles Haar. Mit einem genießerischen Seufzen lege ich den Kopf in den Nacken und verdrehe die Augen, als John meinen Hals zu küssen beginnt und meinen Namen flüstert. Das dumpfe Vibrieren seiner tiefen Stimme an meiner Haut lässt mich erneut erschaudern und entlockt mir einen lustvollen Seufzer. Zärtlich liebkost er meinen Hals, und ich wölbe mich ihm stöhnend entgegen. Ich flehe ihn an, nicht aufzuhören, und tatsächlich wird er forscher, nippt und saugt an meiner Halsschlagader.  
  
Ich ignoriere die Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich inniglich anfleht, es zu beenden. Johns Duft hüllt mich ein, und seine Küsse und Berührungen berauschen mich. Ich brauche mehr, viel mehr. Ich will mehr. Ich… ich will… _ihn_.  
  
Etwas in meinem Unterleib zieht sich erwartungsvoll zusammen.  
  
„Nein!“ Keuchend löst sich John von mir, stolpert zwei, drei Schritte zurück. „Wir… wir können das nicht tun“, raunt er und fährt sich mit beiden Händen hektisch durchs Haar, das ihm eh schon wild zerzaust vom Kopf absteht. Seine Wangen glühen und seine geschwollenen Lippen beben. Er ringt nach Atem, während er mich mit immer größter werdenden Augen ansieht.  
  
„Ich… ich sollte gehen“, krächzt er, und ehe ich mich versehe ergreift er tatsächlich die Flucht.  
  
„John… nein, warte!“, rufe ich, doch es ist zu spät. Die Tür fällt mir einem lauten ‚Rums‘ hinter ihm ins Schloss. Zitternd starre ich ins Leere, während ich aufzuarbeiten versuche, was gerade passiert ist. Ich spüre, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe, doch anstatt John nachzulaufen und diesen Fehler aus der Welt zu schaffen, erstarre ich. Fassungslos lasse ich die letzten Augenblicke Revue passieren. Allmählich beginnt es mir zu dämmern. Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag lang aus, und ich schlucke.  
  
_Oh Gott, was habe ich nur getan!?_  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht, als ich barfuß vor Johns geschlossener Zimmertür stehe und fieberhaft nach einem Grund suche, _nicht_ zu klopfen. Vielleicht schläft er schon, überlege ich, verwerfe den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder. Licht scheint durch den unteren Türspalt hindurch, und ich vernehme gedämpfte Geräusche aus dem Zimmer.  
Ich hole tief Luft und nehme meinen ganzen Mut zusammen, strecke meine Hand aus und klopfe an der Tür. Ein paar Augenblicke später höre ich Schritte und kurz darauf wird der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht und die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt weit.  
  
„Hey“, flüstere ich, als John seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt steckt.  
  
„Hey“, erwidert er und öffnet die Tür nun ganz. Er trägt eine lange Pyjamahose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, und auf dem Bett, das ich von der Tür aus sehen kann, steht sein Laptop.  
  
„Stör ich Dich etwa?“, frage ich und hoffe inständig, dass seine Antwort ‚ja‘ lautet, doch John schüttelt mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Ich hab‘ mir nur einen Film angesehen“, erklärt er, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und lehnt ich an den Türrahmen, eine Geste, die mir zeigt, dass er offenbar nicht gedenkt, mich in sein Zimmer zu bitten.  
  
„Ich… ich konnte nicht schlafen“, sage ich leise und zu meiner Überraschung bedenkt mich John mit einem verständnisvollen Blick.  
  
„Ich auch nicht“, erwidert er und tritt plötzlich einen Schritt zur Seite, macht kehrt und kehrt in sein Zimmer zurück. Da er mich nicht hineingebeten hat, zögere ich einen Moment, ehe ich ihm folge. Unsicher betrete ich den Raum und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Sein Zimmer scheint etwas größer als meines zu sein, ist jedoch ähnlich eingerichtet.  
John sitzt auf der Kante des Bettes und tippt auf der Tastatur seines Laptops herum, während ich unschlüssig in der Mitte des Raumes stehe und warte. Worauf ich warte, weiß ich nicht. Es dauert etwas, bis ich meine Gedanken geordnet habe und mich an den Grund für mein Kommen erinnere.  
  
Langsam nähere ich mich dem Bett und lasse mich auf die gegenüberliegende Kante nieder.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, John“, beginne ich.  
  
„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, habe ich angefangen“, murmelt er, ohne vom Computerbildschirm aufzusehen. Geschickt bewegen sich seine Finger über die Tastatur, und ich frage mich unwillkürlich, was er da wohl gerade tippt.  
  
„Aber ich hätte es beenden sollen“, fahre ich fort, was endlich die gewünschte Reaktion hervorruft; John hält inne und blickt mich über den Rand des Laptops hinweg an.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht eher beendet habe.“  
  
John hebt die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Dir tut es leid?“  
  
Ich nicke bestürzt. „Ja, John, es tut mir leid. Ich kann mir auch nicht erklären, wie es soweit kommen konnte.“  
  
„Nun“, meint mein Gegenüber und klappt seinen Laptop zu, „ich kann es mir denken.“  
  
„Dann verrat es mir“, bitte ich ihn, doch John schüttelt mit dem Kopf und lächelt mich traurig an.  
  
„Glaub mir, Teyla, es ist besser, wenn ich das nicht tue. Und außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Du es weißt.“  
  
Erneut nicke ich. Er hat Recht. Ich weiß es. Wir beide wissen es. Ich wünschte, das wäre nicht der Fall.  
  
„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?“, frage ich.  
  
„Wir sollten jetzt schlafen“, antwortet John und erhebt sich. „Es war ein langer, anstrengender Tag und wir müssen morgen früh raus. Wir sollten versuchen zu schlafen.“  
  
Er geht zur Tür und öffnet diese. Ich habe verstanden und erhebe mich. Seufzend verlasse ich das Zimmer und bleibe auf dem Gang stehen.  
  
„Gute Nacht“, höre ich John sagen.  
  
„Gute Nach-“ Die Tür schließt sich, bevor ich meinen Satz beenden kann. Okay, noch deutlicher hätte er es wohl kaum sagen können. Ich mache kehrt und tapse mit hängenden Schultern den stillen Gang entlang. Aus keinem der anderen Zimmer dringt Licht oder gar Geräusche. Ich beeile mich und erreiche kurze Zeit später mein Zimmer.  
  
Wenigstens hat er mit Dir gesprochen, versucht mich meine innere Stimme aufzumuntern, als ich in mein Bett krieche und mir die warme Steppdecke bis über die Nasenspitze hochziehe. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir mehr von diesem Gespräch erhofft habe. Johns Reaktion war abzusehen gewesen. Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich enttäuscht.  
Unruhig wälze ich mich umher, von dem Rücken auf die Seite, von der Seite auf den Bauch und wieder zurück, von rechts nach links. Begleitet von einem tiefem Seufzer schlage ich die Bettdecke zurück und strecke alle Viere weit von mir. Ich starre zur Zimmerdecke empor, während die Gedanken in meinem Kopf herumwirbeln. Ich versuche sie auszublenden, verfalle aber dennoch alsbald in Grübelei.  
  
Als es leise an der Tür klopft, bin ich derartig in Gedanken versunken, dass ich es zuerst nicht mitbekomme. Erst als es ein zweites Mal kräftiger an der Tür klopft schrecke ich hoch. Rasch klettere ich aus dem Bett, eile zur Tür und öffne sie.  
  
Vor mir steht John. Er öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch ich komme ihm zuvor und trete beiseite. Zögerlich sieht er mich an.  
  
„Bist Du sicher?“, fragt er. Wir beide wissen, worauf er hinaus will. Ich gehe kurz in mich und nicke dann.  
  
„Bitte“, sage ich und bedeute ihm mit einer einladenden Bewegung einzutreten. Die Lippen fest aufeinander pressend tut John wie ihm geheißen und tritt ein. Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir und hole tief Luft, ehe ich mich langsam zu ihm umdrehe.  
  
„John…“  
  
„Teyla…“  
  
Lächelnd sehen wir einander an.  
  
„Du zuerst“, sage ich, worauf John erst einen und dann noch einen Schritt auf mich zumacht. Er hebt die Hand und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Wir müssen das nicht tun“, meint er. „Ich kann jederzeit wieder gehen.“  
  
Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf. „Geh nicht.“  
  
„Bist Du Dir sicher?“, fragt mich John abermals. „Teyla, ich will nicht, dass Du-“ Ich lege einen Finger an seine Lippen und schüttele abermals mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Es ist okay, John“, versichere ich ihm und gehe einen Schritt rückwärts. „Es ist okay“, wiederhole ich und ziehe mir mein Pyjamaoberteil über den Kopf. Johns Augen beginnen zu funkeln, als es vor seinen Füßen auf dem Boden landet.  
  
„Komm“, sage ich und strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus. Ohne zu zögern ergreift er sie, und ich ziehe ihn zu mir. Wir sinken auf das Bett, und Johns Arme umfangen mich. Seufzend vergräbt er die Nase in meinem Haar, und ich lege eine Hand auf seine Brust, spüre seinen starken Herzschlag.  
  
John Sheppard ist noch nie gut darin gewesen seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, weshalb er beschließt mir stattdessen zu zeigen, was er empfindet.  
  
Und das tut er. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden verbleiben wir in der innigen Umarmung. Wir lieben uns, bis das Feuer im Kamin vollständig heruntergebrannt ist. Erst als über der schottischen See die Sonne aufgeht und das kleine Küstendorf allmählich zum Leben erwacht, lösen wir uns voneinander, sinken erschöpft in die klammen Laken und fallen in einen kurzen, aber tiefen Schlaf.  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Ich erwache mit dem Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ich öffne meine Augen und blicke in ein ausgeschlafenes Männergesicht. Ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen, doch ich recke und strecke mich erst einmal genüsslich, ehe ich mich an die Brust des nackten Mannes schmiege, der neben mir im Bett liegt und mich schmunzelnd betrachtet.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, flüstere ich.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, erwidert John mit leicht angerauter Stimme, beugt sich vor und legt seinen Mund sanft auf meinen.  
  
**To be continued...**


	3. Epilogue

 

Stargate Atlantis  
**A Heart's Journey, Part IV:**  
**Sunday- EPILOG**  
Written by Nyada

  
  
  
Ich erwache mit dem Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Verschlafen öffne ich meine Augen und blicke in ein grinsendes Männergesicht. Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen, und ich recke und strecke erst einmal genüsslich alle Viere von mir, ehe ich mich an die warme Brust des nackten, mir zugewandten Mannes schmiege, der neben mir im Bett liegt und mich jungenhaft angrinst.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, gurre ich und streichle mit meiner Hand seine dunkelbehaarte Brust.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, erwidert John mit verführerisch tiefer Stimme, beugt sich vor und legt seinen Mund sanft auf meinen. Wie sehr ich es doch liebe auf diese Weise geweckt zu werden… Ich seufze wohlig, lasse meine Hand in seinen Nacken gleiten und ziehe ihn zu mir herunter. Johns Lippen verformen sich zu einem Lächeln und er vertieft den Kuss einige wundervolle Sekunden lang, ehe er sich von mir löst, den Kopf anhebt und auf mich hinabschaut. Ich liege unter ihm, nackt, mit zerwühlten Haaren und leicht außer Atem. Ich schmiege meinen Körper dicht an seinen und kann deutlich spüren, wie sehr ihm meine Nähe gefällt.  
Seine Wangen sind gerötet, seine Lippen von unseren Küssen in der letzten Nacht noch immer leicht geschwollen und sein schwarzbraunes Haar ist zerzaust, was nicht zuletzt der Verdienst meiner wühlenden Hände ist.  
Lächelnd strecke ich meine Hand nach ihm aus und streiche eine besonders widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus seiner Stirn. Worte vermögen nicht zu sagen, was mir in diesem Moment gerade alles durch den Kopf geht, also schweige ich und beschließe die Zeit, die uns bleibt, zu genießen. Mir ist bewusst, dass dieser Moment nicht lange währen wird und wir schon bald gezwungen sein werden aufzustehen. Dieser Gedanke betrübt mich. Nichts täte ich lieber, als mit John an meiner Seite den Rest des Tages liegen zu bleiben und einfach dort weiterzumachen, wo wir in der letzten Nacht aufgehört haben.  
  
John scheint derselben Ansicht zu sein. Ich schließe die Augen, als seine weichen Lippen meine Stirn berühren. Er küsst mich zärtlich, fast schon zurückhaltend, erst meine Stirn, dann meine Wangen und schließlich meinen Mund. Langsam schiebt er sich über mich, Stück für Stück, legt seine Hände um mein Gesicht und beginnt den Kuss zu vertiefen. Zuerst nur sanft, dann immer intensiver und drängender, und ich spüre die Leidenschaft sofort wieder in meinem Unterleib aufglühen.  
  
Es fühlt sich so gut an, diesen Mann wieder so dicht bei mir zu spüren. So gut und so… richtig. Ich lasse meine Hände über seinen Körper wandern, über seine breiten Schultern und seine muskulösen Oberarme, über seine mit dunklen, krausen Haaren bedeckte Brust und seine schmalen Hüften, die fordernd immer wieder gegen meine stoßen.  
  
„John-“  
  
Mein Aufbegehren wird mit einem feurigen Kuss erstickt, und ich stöhne leise in Johns Mund hinein und fahre mit meinen Fingern durch sein dunkles Haar. Seine Zunge beginnt einen lustvollen Kampf mit der Meinigen, und ich spüre wie Johns Hand zwischen meine Beine gleitet. Zärtlich streichelt er die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel, ehe er meine Knie weit genug auseinanderschiebt, dass er mit seinen Hüften Platz zwischen meinen Beinen findet.  
  
Erst als unsere Lungen vor Verlangen nach Sauerstoff zu brennen beginnen, lösen wir uns kurz voneinander, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Unsere Blicke treffen sich, und ich taste mit meinen Augen Johns Gesicht ab. Im klaren Licht der Morgensonne wirken die Falten um seine Augen und seinen Mund herum ausgeprägter und seine Schläfen und die Bartstoppeln an seinem Kinn grauer. Je länger und intensiver ich ihn betrachte, desto offensichtlicher wird es, dass die letzten drei Jahre und vor allem seine Zeit in Vegas nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen sind. Er ist älter geworden. Ebenso wie meine Wenigkeit, füge ich gerechterweise gedanklich hinzu.  
Wir _beide_ haben uns verändert, und trotzdem sind wir beide heute hier… _zusammen_.  
Nach drei langen Jahren endlich wieder vereint.  
Und im Gegensatz zu damals fühlt es sich dieses Mal… _richtig_ an.

Dieses Gefühl beflügelt mich, sodass ich mich vollkommen und ganz der Situation hingebe, als wir uns kurz darauf erneut lieben. Die letzte Nacht hat recht deutlich gezeigt, dass wir noch immer so gut wie damals harmonieren, und ich habe nach dem dritten Mal aufgehört zu zählen. Doch dieses Mal ist es irgendwie… anders, ruhiger, gesitteter… _sinnlicher_. Wir geben einander genügend Zeit, den Körper des anderen zu erkunden und zu berühren, zu liebkosen, und unsere Leidenschaft mit allen Sinnen zu genießen. Unser anfängliches Flüstern verwandelt sich rasch in leises Stöhnen und Keuchen, doch wir halten uns bewusst zurück, reiben unsere verschwitzten, feuchten Leiber aneinander und dämpfen unsere Lustlaute mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen.  
  
Das Bett stößt rhythmisch gegen die Wand, erst langsam, dann schneller, und ich verkralle mich mit der einen Hand in das Bettlaken und mit der anderen in Johns Hüfte. In dem Moment, als ich mich zitternd unter ihm auflöse, presst John seinen Mund fest auf meinen und schluckt meinen leisen, lustvollen Schrei. Ich keuche seinen Namen, als die Welt um mich herum in einem gleißenden Licht explodiert, und bohre meine Fingernägel in seine Schulterblätter. Mehr braucht auch er nicht, denn er folgt mir stöhnend und sackt schließlich ebenfalls zitternd über mir zusammen.

Nur ein paar Sekunden liegen wir atemlos so da, dann dreht sich John auf den Rücken und zieht mich mit, sodass ich auf ihm liege, mein Gesicht auf seiner Brust, die Hände auf seinen Schultern. Als sich unsere Atmung endlich normalisiert hat, hebe ich den Kopf und blicke ihm verträumt in die Augen. Er schiebt mir eine feuchte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, berührt kurz mit seinen Lippen die meinen und löst mit einer sanften Bewegung unsere noch immer bestehende Verbindung. Wir rollen auf die Seite und John breitet die Decke über uns aus, die zusammengeknüllt am Fußende des Bettes lag.  
  
„Bist Du müde?“, fragt er leise und streicht mit der Hand sanft über meinen Rücken.  
  
Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf und schmiege mich an seine Brust.  
  
„Es ist nur eine wohlige Erschöpfung“, erwidere ich und gebe ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Es geht mir _wunderbar_.“  
  
„Mhm, das ist schön“, murmelt John schläfrig, zieht mich in seine Arme und schließt die Augen. Es vergehen nicht einmal zehn Sekunden und ich höre wie seine Atmung flacher und gleichmäßiger wird. Ich lege meinen Kopf an Johns Schulter und streichle seine Brust. Nach einer Weile beginne ich gedankenverloren mit dem Zeigefinger Kreise um seinen Bauchnabel zu ziehen und seine Lendenmuskel nachzuzeichnen.  
John reagiert mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf meine Berührungen, und als ich meinen Kopf ein Stück anhebe, blicke ich direkt in seine gutmütigen, haselnussfarbenen Augen. Ich verliere mich sofort in ihnen, und sein intensiver Blick zieht mich in seinen Bann.  
  
„Gott, Du bist so wunderschön“, raunt John mit einem Mal, und ehe ich mich versehe, presst er seine Lippen auf meine und küsst mich. Ich erwidere und vertiefe den Kuss, drücke John mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in die Kissen und schwinge mich noch immer nackt auf seinen Schoß, doch ein Poltern auf dem Hotelflur lässt uns erschrocken auseinanderfahren.  
  
Seufzend lässt John seinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen fallen.  
  
„Ich sollte mich vielleicht besser auf den Weg machen“, meint er, und ich nicke. Wenn auch nur sehr widerwillig gebe ich ihn frei und rolle von ihm herunter. Er hat Recht, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und die anderen Gäste werden ausgeschlafen ihre Zimmer verlassen und sich auf den Weg machen, um im gemütlichen Speiseraum des ‚ _Sheffield’s Inn_ ‘ zu frühstücken.  
Und so sinke ich in die Kissen zurück, während John aus dem Bett klettert. Ich ziehe die Decke über meinen nackten Körper und beobachte unverhohlen vom Bett aus, wie John seine Klamotten zusammensucht. Rasch schlüpft er in seine Boxershorts und streift sich sein schwarz-weißes Panda-T-Shirt über den Kopf. Dann kehrt er zum Bett zurück, setzt ein Knie auf die Matratze und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„John…“, seufze ich, doch er bringt mich zum Schweigen, indem er einen Finger an meine Lippen legt und mit dem Kopf schüttelt. Dann zieht er mich wortlos in seine Arme. Seine Hand streicht über meinen Rücken und er küsst sanft meinen Scheitel. Ich lehne mich an ihn und schließe meine Augen. Es ist lange her, seit ich mich das letzte Mal so geborgen in den Armen eines Mannes gefühlt habe. Es ist _so lange_ her, dass ich mich schon gar nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern kann und überrascht bin, wie gut es sich anfühlt einfach nur gehalten zu werden. Ich begreife, dass es hierbei um wesentlich mehr als nur um Sex und die Befriedigung körperlicher Gelüste geht.  
  
„Danke“, flüstere ich und verberge mein Gesicht an Johns Schulter.  
  
„Wofür?“, höre ich ihn verwundert fragen.  
  
„Dass Du für mich da bist“, erwidere ich, worauf John mir ein Lächeln schenkt und mein Gesicht vorsichtig in seinen starken Händen wiegt.  
  
„Für Dich, Teyla, jederzeit“, spricht er mit sanfter Stimme. Dann küsst er mich, und während seine Lippen zärtlich über meine gleiten, beginne ich allmählich die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte zu verstehen.  
  
„John, ich-“ Wieder unterbricht er mich. Wieder ist ein Kuss, der mich zum Schweigen bringt.  
  
„Ich weiß, Teyla“, raunt er und nippt ein allerletztes Mal an meinen Lippen. „Ich weiß“, wiederholt er und streicht mit dem Daumen über meine Wange und meine Lippen. Ich erschaudere unter seiner Berührung.  
  
„Wirklich?“, hauche ich.  
  
John nickt und lächelt scheu.  
  
„Ja… wirklich“, bestätigt er und fügt mit leiser Stimme hinzu: „Und ich… ich empfinde genauso.“ Er nimmt meine Hände und drückt sie sanft. Dann legt er seine Finger an mein Kinn und hebt es an. Unsere Blicke treffen sich, und obwohl ich es kommen sehe, erschaudere ich, als John mit brüchiger Stimme vorschlägt:  
  
„Wir könnten es versuchen. Bitte, Teyla“, wiederholt er etwas eindringlicher, „lass es uns versuchen.“  
  
Ich erwidere… nichts. Stattdessen starre ich ihn mit immer weiter werdenden Augen an. Mein Herzschlag setzt einige Takte lang aus, während seine Worte in meinem Kopf noch immer nachhallen. Blinzelnd wende ich meinen Blick von ihm ab. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nehme ich wahr, wie Johns Schultern nach unten sacken, und ich spüre, wie er meine Hände loslässt.  
  
„Ich verstehe“, murmelt er betrübt, dreht sich um und schleicht, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, zur Tür. Als er sie erreicht und die Hand auf die Klinke legt, trifft es mich wie ein Schlag und ich springe wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Bett auf.  
  
„Stopp, warte!“, rufe ich, und zu meiner Überraschung bleibt John tatsächlich stehen und dreht sich um. Ich schere mich nicht um meine Nacktheit und falle meinem verwunderten Gegenüber um den Hals. Ein überraschter Laut entkommt seiner Kehle, als ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stelle, sein Gesicht packe und es ruckartig zu mir herunter ziehe. Ich presse meinen Mund hart auf seinen, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann, und küsse ihn, bis meine Lungen schmerzen. Doch erst als der Schmerz unerträglich zu werden droht, gebe ich ihn frei und stolpere nach Atem ringend ein, zwei Schritte zurück. Auch John schnappt angestrengt nach Luft wie ein Fisch an Land und sinkt keuchend mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür.  
  
„ _Wow_ “, entfährt es ihm prustend, und er reibt sich mit zitternder Hand den Nacken. „Ich… ich werte das jetzt mal als ‚Ja‘.“  
  
„Ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn Du es nicht tätest“, entgegne ich atemlos und lange erneut nach ihm. Dieses Mal, jedoch, ist er vorbereitet, seine ausgebreiteten Arme heißen mich willkommen und umfangen mich, als ich mich an seine Brust werfe, die Arme um seinen Hals schlinge und unsere Münder zu einem stürmischen, feuchten Kuss zusammenbringe.  
Das letzte Wort in dieser Sache ist definitiv noch nicht gesprochen und es gibt noch viel zu klären, doch ich verdränge jeglichen Gedanken daran. Ich spüre, wie John seine Hände über meine Hüften gleiten lässt, und ich stöhne in seinen Mund hinein, als er mich fest am Hintern packt und hochhebt. Seine Lippen nicht einen Augenblick lang von meinen lösend, trägt er mich durch das Zimmer und wirft mich auf das Bett. In Windeseile und mit meiner Hilfe hat er sich seiner Klamotten erledigt, schiebt sich über mich und drückt mich mit seinem Gewicht in die Kissen. Ich schmiege mich seufzend an ihn, worauf John meine Arme über meinen Kopf zieht, meine Handgelenke packt und sie festhält.  
Völlig außer Atem blicke ich zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht schwebt direkt über meinem und ich kann seinen heißen Atem auf meinen Lippen spüren. Seine haselnussfarbenen Augen haben sich beinahe ganz verdunkelt, wie zwei schwarze Kohlen, und funkeln leidenschaftlich und zärtlich zugleich.  
  
„Ich will es später nicht bereuen müssen“, raunt er plötzlich, beugt sich herab und streift meinen Mundwinkel mit seinen Lippen.  
  
„Ein bisschen spät, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, findest Du nicht auf?“, säusele ich und wölbe ihm meinen Oberkörper entgegen. Sofort beginnt er meinen Nacken mit zärtlichen Küssen zu bedecken und arbeitet sich langsam bis zu meiner Schulter vor. Ich schließe die Augen, lege den Kopf zurück und genieße Johns sanfte Berührungen auf meiner Haut.  
  
„Ich will nicht schon wieder denselben Fehler machen“, seufzt er und küsst mein Schlüsselbein. Ein leises Stöhnen entkommt mir, als seine Lippen tiefer wandern. Sehr viel tiefer…  
  
„Welchen Fehler?“, stoße ich keuchend hervor, hebe meine Hüften ein Stück an und verkralle mich in Johns dunklem Haarschopf. „ _Oh, Gott_ , John!“  
  
Eine viertel Stunde und zwei weltenerschütternde Orgasmen später ist meine Frage noch immer unbeantwortet, dafür zittere ich am ganzen Leib, habe jegliches Gefühl in meinen Gliedern verloren, bekomme keine Luft mehr und liege schweißüberströmt in klammen, zerwühlten Laken, Nase an Nase mit John, der ebenfalls nach Atem ringt. Unsere Finger liegen ineinander verwoben zwischen uns, unsere Beine sind unter der Bettdecke miteinander verkeilt.  
  
„John?“, flüstere ich, als sich meine Atmung endlich genug normalisiert hat, um zu sprechen.  
  
„Hhm?“, ist alles, was mein Gegenüber zustande bekommt. Es vergehen einige Sekunde, ehe er die Augen öffnet und mich anblinzelt. „Ja?“  
  
„Welchen Fehler willst Du nicht noch einmal machen?“, möchte ich von ihm wissen und sehe Johns Adamsapfel auf und ab zucken, als er auf meine Frage hin schluckt. Statt zu antworten tastet er mit seinen Augen mein Gesicht ab und streicht mit dem Daumen über meinen Handrücken. Gerade als ich mit damit abgefunden habe, keine Antwort auf meine Frage zu erhalten, seufzt John und fährt sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.  
  
„Dich gehen zu lassen“, raunt er und sein Blick zuckt von meinen Lippen hinauf zu meinen Augen.  
  
„John“, flüstere ich seinen Namen, strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus und streichele seine Wange. „Ich werde nicht gehen“, verspreche ich ihm.  
  
„Das sagst Du jetzt“, brummt er.  
  
„Und warum sollte ich morgen, in einer Woche oder einem Monat anders denken?“, verlange ich von ihm zu wissen.  
  
„Weil das mit uns schon einmal gewaltig schief gegangen ist“, erwidert John. „Und ich befürchte, dass das wieder passieren wird, Teyla.“  
  
„Nun“, seufze ich, „dann sollten wir alles in unser Macht Stehende tun, damit es _nicht_ wieder passiert.“  
  
Einen Momentlang schweigt mein Gegenüber, dann huscht ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. „Du meinst das tatsächlich ernst.“ Es ist eine Feststellung, keine Frage.  
  
Ich nicke.  
  
„Natürlich ist es mir ernst, John“, versichere ich ihm. „In den letzten Monaten hat sich so viel in unserem Leben verändert, und ich hätte wirklich nichts gegen eine Konstante einzuwenden. Und Du bist das Einzige, was mir aus meinem alten Leben noch geblieben ist“, säusele ich und rutsche etwas näher an ihn heran, sodass unsere Nasenspitzen aneinander stoßen.  
  
„Ich brauche eine Konstante in meinem Leben, John“, wiederhole ich und flüstere schließlich, nach einer kurzen Pause: „Und das bist Du.“  
  
Wieder lässt John meine Worte einige Sekunden lang im Raum stehen, ehe er antwortet. „Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass das so was von schief gehen wird, oder?“  
  
Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein“, sage ich und gebe ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, „das wird es nicht. Dieses Mal, John, wird alles anders.“  
  
**To be continued…**


End file.
